Determination of a device's location is useful in supporting a wide variety of location based services and/or applications. To facilitate use of such services and applications it is desirable that the device location is determined with a reasonable degree of accuracy. Unfortunately in many situations the actual location where the mobile device is located remains ambiguous.
In a practical positioning system for mobile devices it is generally preferable that the devices determine their position passively, e.g., based on received signals without transmitting signals to other devices. Passive operation can save power and communication resources. In general, the goal in such systems is to perform positioning with minimal communication with other wireless devices in order to limit battery usage and reduce the communication overhead. In practice, however, situations may arise when passive approaches leave location ambiguity, thus multiple candidate locations may be identified as possible locations of the mobile device. In such a case, a mobile device may identify two or more different possible locations and be unable to select between the different possible locations as the devices actual location with a high degree of certainty.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for methods and/or apparatus which would allow for a mobile device to resolve an ambiguity between different possible locations thereby facilitating an accurate location determination.